A Story of Something Not Worth Telling
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: Ryan Atwood is fourteen, and has just lost his dad. Dawn Atwood, Ryan's mom drinks her life away and the only person that can help Ryan is Theresa, but Ryan doesn't seem to want help, especially when Dawn brought home an ex con of horror...


Disclaimer : I don't own Characters of O.C.. I kinda forgot to put one up sorries! Well Enjoy

Astory of something not worth telling

Ryan Atwood woke up to fin himself living another day. He much rather would not want to wake up. But obviously it wasn't his time, by fate, to leave. He wondered why he was left on this miserable planet called earth. 'Too bad,' he thought, 'there is no one out there to help me.'

Trouble for Ryan started when Ryan's dad was killed in a construction site accident occurred. He was killed by a falling barrel that seemed to land on his father's skull, crushing upon impact. Ryan missed him a lot, but not as much as his mother.

His mother was heart stricken from this incident that she drank her life away. There was never a night where she hadn't had a drink. Plus, she always brought new men with her, to try and forget about a past full of hardships.

Ever since two months ago, his mom was dating a man in his late thirties. He was just released from prison, though Ryan never really knew for what reason exactly. His name was Juan Trujillo. He had a very short temper, and was easily angered. Sometimes, when Ryan was there, he would abuse him physically usually for apparent reason. That's why Ryan was usually scared to wake up, to wonder if he was going to get hurt, because he didn't want it nor need it.

Ryan was quiet, fourteen year old boy who never did much or ask for much. That was the cause for his anti social life style. When in school, he would have bruises all over many parts of his body sustained from Juan's massive beatings, even cuts. He would lie to teachers and tell them that he fell, and that no one had caused them.

The kids would laugh at him, except for one. Her name was Theresa. She would try and get Ryan to talk but it was never really successful. Ryan held back his pain from the previous threats Juan had made to him. He was never ever to tell anyone what he had done to Ryan, or else he would get it even worse.

As Ryan finally sat up, he looked over at his calendar, to notice that there was an in service. No school. Plus, just underneath the spot where he wrote the in service, Theresa was coming over He was nervous that Juan would hurt him or her. He dreaded at the fact. "Ryan, hunnie, Theresa is here. Come'on Ryan, get up already!" yelled his half sober mom.

Ryan groaned. "Ok, I'll be down in a minute!" replied Ryan, as he stretched his arms and yawned.

He quickly grabbed some clothes from the dresser, located by his nearly empty closet, and dressed himself with a black T shirt and a regular pair of light blue denim jeans Then he began descending the stairs, and stopped and peered around the hallway, he touched his side. He lifted up his black T, to reveal a massive bruise. It had hurt unusually like the other ones he sustained from Juan.

He quickly tucked in his T shirt, as he walked from the hallway, which was really small, to an opening that revealed a small dinning room. It was kind of big, and seated upon the raggedy sofa was Theresa. Ryan had always thought Theresa was pretty, ever at the age of fourteen. They both were the same age.

"Hi Theresa!" greeted Ryan, as he waved briefly and sat down beside her with the newly developed injury testing his strength.

Theresa could tell that there was something bothering Ryan. "Ryan, can I ask you something?" demanded Theresa as she looked directly into his eyes, "Promise me that you will never lie to me?"

He looked at her with as much confusion as he had left. "Yes, I Promise you that I will never lie to you." Replied the boy, as he answered with out a hesitation.

Theresa looked around to see if his mom was around. She wasn't. Now was her time to capitalize. "Tell me why you are always getting hurt?" asked Theresa, as she couldn't hold herself together, as tears formed around the outer edges of her eyes.

Ryan looked back in her eyes. He saw her face, and he too almost broke down and cried. He didn't want to lie. He wanted to get help. But he also remembered what Juan had told him through many of his threats. "I…can't…"stuttered Ryan, a she too started to cry.

"I promise you that nothing will happen, Ryan I'll make sure of it." Reassured Theresa, as her tears now poured down her delicate face.

Ryan looked at her, as he hugged her. His emotions were completely out of whack. "He…hurts…me" told Ryan, as cradled himself on the sofa.

Just then a figure was smashing on the door. Jason looked over, to see Juan's '86 pickup in the driveway. Just then, he barged in the door. Theresa went to go and use the telephone. For what reason, Ryan had no clue what, but he was nervous. Juan stumbled in the room; he was drunk as well. He raised his rather big ham like fist, quickly walked over to the innocent kid who remained at the sofa. He delivered another pummel of punches to Ryan.

Just as Juan had finished either due to pure exhaustion or because he felt sympathetic for the little boy, a rather large man came into the house. Ryan, through his newly sustained injuries, looked up at the man in the unusual uniform. He man slammed Juan on the floor, very aggressively, as if bones were heard shattering and splintering. While this was happening, Ryan got to his feet, and ran up stairs and saw another bloody figure, a bloody female figure. It was his mom. His mind was wrecked with confusion and fear.

The innocent boy then walked quietly over to the corner and cried his heart out. Minutes later Theresa found him, cradled him and hugged him till the horrible day was over.


End file.
